Lost and Alone
by CSF
Summary: Kioko Kou is a 10 year-old orphan, trying to cope with her mother's death, finding herself her mother's sucessor as the next Sailor Star Fighter, now, after her mother's death, Kioko is now having visions. Is her mother still alive?
1. Final Goodbye?

**Note: This is like the Manga as in, the Starlights are girls 24/7 Ok? Ok.******

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and it's Characters ARE NOT MINE ALRIGHT?******

**Lost and Alone**

  


Kioko Kou is a 10 year-old orphan. Her father died when she was 2 and her mother disapeared in a battle a year ago, she is assumed dead by everyone, and the evidence certainly points to that. She lives with her aunts and her god mother. With the help of them she will gain her own senshi powers, and cope with her mother's death.   
  
  
  
  


**Chapter One: Final Goodbye?**

  
  


"It's ok sweety, mommy just has to go away for a while, I'll be back in time for your birthday!" Kioko sniffed. "Alright....I'll wait for you!" she said, hugging her mother. Her mother stood up and tied her hair back into a ponytail. She straped on her chocker and pulled on her long, leather gloves. "Help fasten me up please." her mother lifted up her hair and Kioko fastend the star shaped clips on the top of her mother's outfit and straightened the scarf that hung down to her shoulder blades. "All done!" Her mother let her hair fall back down her back, turned, and caught her daughter in a large hug. "Remember, your birthday is that same as your aunt's, were gonna celebrate them together okay?" Kioko nodded. "Alright! Come back safe okay?" Her mother laughed. "I will! Don't worry!" She straightened her thigh high, black leather boots, checked all her accesories, straightened her star circlet, kissed her daughter good bye, and went out the door leaving the young girl sitting on her bed, hugging her dolls, one of Sailor Star Healer, one of Sailor Star Fighter, and one of Sailor Star Maker. 

(I'm not gonna tell you who her mother is for a while yet, notice I didn't specify the accessories because the Starlights have different ones ^~. Reveiw who you think her mom is ^^, BUT ON WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kioko stood on the blacony of her room, watching her mother and aunts walk down the path of the courtyard of the palace. Her mother turned and looked up at the window. She gave her daughter a reasuring smile then set her face and continued to walk with her sisters. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Okay Kioko, its time for bed." Kakyuu told her and picked the young nine year-old up. "Awww.....but can't I stay up until mom comes home?" Kakyuu shook her head and smiled. "No sweety, but your mom will be home soon enough, don't worry.." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Thats the end of chapter one! Next chapter her mother's identity is revealed. But I need a guess before I put it up. Oh! And the next chapters will be MUCH MUCH MUCH longer hopefully. This is short so I don't give away who her mother is ^_~.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. When I Heard..

**Note: As Before, this is like the MANGA (comic) and the Starlights are GIRLS 24/7 okay? Okay.**

Disclaimer: Do you REALLY think I own Sailor Moon? 

**Chapter Two: When I Heard**

"Getting anything Healer?" Fighter asked as she punched a youma away. Maker kicked another away. "They ARE getting more persitent!" Healer opened her eyes and pointed towards a feild that her empathic powers had pointed out. "There! Its invisible!" As the three ran down the hill, stoping to send blasts back at the youma following them every now and then, Fighter grinned at Healer. "You DO come in handy every now and then shorty." she said with a wink. Healer let out a tiny growl then winked back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kioko grabbed her dolls before hoping into bed. She planted a kiss on each one's forehead. She hugged them close. She turned to the picture on her nightstand. It was a picture of her and her mother. She was like a tiny image of her mother. They had the same eyes and hair, the same smile. She was on her mother's shoulders, laughing, as the top scoop on her triple scoop ice cream cone hand fallen and landed on her mother's nose. "Mama.......be carefull..........come home soon......" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The three sister starlight senshi looked around. They were in a large, dome shaped room. Their teleportation beam shining bright behind them incase they had to get out quickly. "So you have come SSSStarlightsssss....." an evil voice hissed. The three senshi looked up quickly only to be thrown back. Fighter got to her feet. "Show yourself coward!!" The voice hissed angrily. "You'll regret thosssse wordssss ssssensssssshi!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kioko rolled over in bed and gripped her dolls closer with a shiver of foreboding. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A woman stepped or rather slithered from the shadows. Her uper body was like that of a human, but her lower body was a mass of scaled coils, like that of a snake. She sent a shot out at Fighter who leapt out of the way easily. Instead, the attack crashed into their teleportation site. The beam started to flicker. Healer cursed under her breath as she leapt out of the way of another beam that had come at her. Maker leapt away from an attack and sent her own at the snake-woman, who merely blocked it. Fighter screamed as she was brutaly sent flying into a wall by an enormous blast. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kioko moaned and rolled over again, her face contorted as if she was in a nightmare. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Fighter slid down to the ground. She opened blurry blue eyes to see her sisters fighting the evil being and the beam flickering more rapidly. She strugled to her feet. Her sisters were blasted. She shook herself back into reality and ran over to them. The beam was starting to fade, they'd all be trapped there unless.... As her sisters rose to their feet shakily and weakly, she took a deep breath and prepared to do the hardest thing she had ever had to do in her life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The Fighter doll fell from Kioko's arms and bounced when it hit the floor. "MOMMY!!!!!" she screamed. She sat bolt up right in bed and screamed her mother's name as loud as she could. Kakyuu ran in to shush the little girl. "Honey, Sweetheart, whats wrong?" Kioko clung to her god-mother. "M-mommy! M-Mommy!" she was getting hysterical and she gripped her god-mother's nightgown tighter. "SOMETHINGS GONNA HAPPEN TO MOMMY!!!!!!" Kakyuu shushed the girl. "No, no, nothings going to happen to your mommy. She'll be back soon with your aunts. Now go back to bed. Your mom will be home in the morning, in time for your birthday, now go back to bed." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Fighter grabbed Maker's hand and shoved her into the fading beam of light before she could protest, she disapeared in a flash of violet light. Healer looked at Fighter like she was crasy and tried to get to her feet but failed. "What are you doing?!" she demanded. "Getting you out of here." she stated firmly before shoving her sister into the fading light. "FIGHTER NO!!!" Healer screamed as soon as she was in the light. Fighter looked at her. "Say goodbye to Kioko for me." she whispered loud enough for Healer to hear. Healer's eyes grew wide as the full implaction dawned on her. "NO YOU BAKA!!!! NO!!!" she screamed as she dissapeared. The beam was shattered by the last transportation. Fighter sighed and turned back to her enemy who smirked and sent her flying backward, harder than ever, into a wall. Fighter shakily rose and raised her arm to attack. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Healer looked up from where she lay face down in the dirt and saw Maker coming over to her. As Maker helped her to her feet there was a great shaking and an explosion. They watched in horror as the base exploded, bursting into bright red flames. "FIGHTER!!!!!!!!" they both screamed. Then they heard another noise. They turned. The youma had been waiting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kakyuu walked down the hall from Kioko's room. As she passed the great golden doors to the palace the guards bowed to her. She nodded in recognition but then the doors burst open. Drenched from rain, and barely alive, Maker and Healer stumbled into the room. Kakyuu and the guards dashed to them. Each guard at the side of the door held one of the starlights up. "F..Fighter....." Healer chocked out. Kakyuu paled as Healer's words and those of Kioko crashed in upon her. "Fighter.... stayed... base...exploded..." Maker gasped before passing out. Healer held somthing out in her black gloved hand. Kakyuu realized it was Fighter's Henshin Headset Microphone. "Its all thats left....." she whispered before passing out like Maker. 

********************** 

**(WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FIGHTER-CHAN!!!!!!! *crys Usagi style* Anyway, back to the chapter! (Told you it was gonna be longer))**

********************** 

Kioko woke up to the hysteric screams of her god mother. "NO!!! SHE COULDN'T HAVE BEEN KILLED!!!" "Kakyuu-hime?" she whispered and hoped out of bed, putting on her little robe with chibi versions of Sailor Star Fighter on it. She ran down the hall, her bare feet slapping against the cold floor. She reached the main room and let out a gasp. Her aunts were passed out in the arms of two of the palace guards and her god mother was screaming her head off. "NO ITS NOT TRUE!!!!" But worst of all, Fighter, her mommy was not there. She ran over to one of the unoccupied guards. "Where's my mommy?!!" she demanded. The guard looked away. Kioko stepped back and bit her lip, running over to another guard. "Where is she?!!!" the guard turned away as well. She ran to another. "WHERE'S MY MOMMY?!!!!!???!" she screamed. The guard looked away, but this time Kioko saw tears forming in his eyes. Kioko shook her head as the reality started to dawn on her. "No..." she ran over to the last guard that was there. "WHERE IS SHE??!!!!" she screamed, frantic. The guard looked away. Then she saw something lying on the floor, her mother's henshin headset. Kioko picked it up, yelled something incoherent and ran down the hall screaming for her mother. "MOMMY!!" she screamed once more. She ran outside to the old oak tree where she and her mother had come when she taught Kioko how to climb a tree. She was hoping her mother was there, just waiting for her, smiling like normal, her raven hair blowing in the wind, her blue eyes sparkling with her love for her daughter...but she wasn't. Kioko fell to her knees under the big branches of the oak tree and let out the most heartwrenching scream you could ever imagine. "*OKASAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OKASAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*Okasan means mother, mommy, that kinda thing ^^; 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day....... 

Kioko was sniffling in bed. She was staring at the picture of her mother when the icecream had fallen on her nose. "Mommy..." she whispered, broken. 

**********************   
Okay now thats the real end. The next has a little comedy to help lighten the mood, namely the Earth Senshi come for the funeral and **someone** slips up, namely one sandy-haired, tomboy, senshi of the sky. ^^;;; 


	3. Saying Goodbye Isn't Easy

Note: Sorry about the delay on this one minna-san, but I've been busy ^^;;;  
  


**Lost and Alone  
Chapter Three: Saying Goodbye Isn't Easy  
  
**

Kioko lay, curled up into a ball on her bed sobbing. "Mama.....why'd you leave me all alone...?" She looked at the picture form the trip to the carnival...the icecream dripping onto her mom's nose...... "Mommy....!" she wailed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakyuu looked at Maker worridly. "Is Healer awake yet?"  
Maker bowed slightly. "Hai, Princess, she is awake... but she refuses to come out of her room...."  
Kakyuu bit her lip. "Oh dear........"  
Maker looked down towards Kioko's room. "This...Fighter's death...has hit all of us hard......terribly hard......"  
Kakyuu looked away. "Fighter was just...always here.....with that....idiodic grin of hers." her voice cracked at those last few words. "Always...making jokes....and cheering us up......" She burried her face in her hands. Maker put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.  
One of the guards ran up and bowed. "Princess...Maker..... The earth senshi have recieved our message and will be arriving before the day is out."  
Kakyuu nodded, wiping her eyes. "T-thank you......that is all.."  
"Princess." the guard acknowleged, bowing, before leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did Kakyuu have to say Luna..?" Usagi asked worridly. The cat was staring at the blank screen of the comunicator in shock.  
Gulping, the guardian spoke. "We, the earth senshi, have been....requested to attend....a funeral."  
Usagi's eyes widened with a sinking feeling in her heart. "W-who's funeral....Luna....?" she stuttered.  
Luna swallowed hard. "Fighter was killed."  
Usagi gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.  
"Also......in these past years....so many things changed....so we were also requested to make sure we always refer to Seiya, not just Fighter, as 'she'."  
Usagi sat down in shock, eyes filling with tears. "W-why is that...L-luna...?"  
Luna looked over, eyes wavering. "SHE had a daughter. Who is now an orphan because her father dissapeared shortly after she was born."  
The tears broke form Usagi's eyes. Not only was their dear friend gone....but...there was yet another greiving heart.  
"If we refered to Seiya as a he, the young one would be traumatized even more. Because Seiya, is--was-- her mother, a she."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Healer stared of a picture of her and her sisters. "Seiya....you.......idiot!!! Why did you go and do that?!!" she hit her fist against her pillow. "Shimatta!!! WHY?!!!" Tears dripped from her eyes. "How could you leave your daughter like that?! Our princess?! US?!!" She hit her pillow over and over, each blow becoming softer. "Why?! Why?! Why...?!" finally she stopped, collapsing on the bed in tears. "You.....idiot..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The earth senshi arrived that evening. Taiki came to greet them, she had left her hair loose and a few stray hairs played across her forehead,undoing the neat look she usually had. "Kobanwa minna-san. It has been a while since we last saw each other." she looked down. "I wish we could have had this reunion under more pleasant circumstances..."  
Uranus lifted an eyebrow. "Do we know you..?"  
Taiki fell down. Mercury sweatdroped. "Don't be silly Uranus, its Taiki!"  
Now it was Uranus' turn to fall down. "HE--ERR--SHE HAS BANGS!!"  
Taiki sweatdroped. "Is that so wrong...?"  
"Kami...the starlights are already giving me headaches......"  
Taiki's face became solemn. "The funneral s tommorow. The princess is making preperations.  
Venus looked around. "Why isn't Yaten-kun here to greet us too..?"  
Taiki looked back at the palace worridly. "She refuses to come out of her room. I mean, we can even get Kioko out of her room....but Yaten refuses and threatened to 'Star sensitive inferno' anyone who tried. And knowing Yaten, she would."  
Sailor Moon spoke next. "Is Kioko Seiya's daughter?"  
Taiki nodded. "Hai, she is. Kioko is taking the loss of her mother very hard..."  
Uranus was very confused. "Who the heck is her mother?"  
Saturn looked at her increduously. "Weren't you listening when Luna was explaing everything to us?! Seiya-san was Kioko's mother!!"  
"NANI YO?!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_ The next day.....  
  
_ Minako pounded on Yaten's door. "YATEN-KUN!! COME ON!!! YOU CAN'T JUST STAY COOPED UP AND MISS SEIYA-KUN'S FUNERAL!!"  
Yaten's voice came from the other side of the door. "WHO IN KAMI'S NAME IS THAT?!! WITH ALL THE 'KUN's PEOPLE WOULD THINK IT WAS---" The door flew open and Yaten fell down when she saw who it was. "MINAKO?!"  
Minako smiled brightly. "Hai! Yaten-kun! Now come on!!!" she grabbed the silver-haired woman's wrist and literally dragged her down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka and Michiru stood off to the side. The funeral hadn't started yet. Haruka sighed and leaned up against a tree. "Its kinda hard to believe that he's gone, ya know?"  
"Haruka." Michiru scolded. "You're supposed to refer to her as 'she' not he."  
Haruka rolled her eyes. "Its not like anyone is around to hear me Michiru." little did she know, a small shadow was creeping up behind the two.  
Michiru sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "Don't say I didn't warn you."  
Haruka sighed. "I mean, I didn't have anything against the guy, but I mean, ever since that thing with the dressing room."  
The shadow crept nearer. "Haruka, I told you. Both of us were trying to get information. Do you honestly think if you hadn't walked in that something would have happened?"  
"Well no...but that Seiya...he just annoyed me so much..."  
"HELLO!!!" the shadow jumped up revealing Kioko. However, the two outers didn't know thats who it was.  
"Hello little girl...um...where is your--"  
Kioko cocked her head. "Why did you call my mommy a he?"  
Haruka didn't seem to grasp what she was saying, but Michiru did, she groaned and rubbed her temple. "I think I'm going to get a migrane..."  
Haruka blinked. "Um...little girl--"  
"Did you know my mommy? You must have because you're here for her funneral."  
Haruka looked at her sympathetically. "Little girl, I think your mommy's funneral is somewhere else--"  
"NO!! SHE'S BEING BURRIED RIGHT HERE!! AND WHY DID YOU CALL HER A HE?!?!?!?!!!" Kioko screamed.  
Then, it finally dawned on Haruka.  
"KAMI!!!! FIGHTER IS STILL DRIVING ME CRAZY!!! EVEN FROM THE GRAVE!!!!"  
Michiru grabbed the now crying Haruka and Kioko who was still repeating "Why did she call mommy a he?" down towards where the funneral was now starting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R & R!!!


End file.
